Music Skill
The Music Skill is one of four basic Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. It can be viewed as comparable to the Creativity Skill that appears in The Sims and The Sims 2 games. Leveling up your Music skill will unlock a number of decorative music-themed objects as well as more musical instruments for your home. Requires: 'Any musical instrument. ''A Neukum Red (Guitar) is provided at game start. One can level this skill up to '''224 without SimCash. With the purchase of SimCash items, it was possible to attain a level of 267. Maximum SimCash level info is currently pending with the recent addition of the SimPhonic Keytar and Smoothie's Saxaphone. Music Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve in Music Skill: Regular Skill Items Music skill items that are available to purchase with Simoleons or Social Points. 'Chimeway Emperor' For more information on this object, see the Chimeway Emperor page. Note: The same music skill levels can be found on the SimCash item, the Chimeway Princess. 'Fearless Snake Charming Kit' For more information on this object, see the Fearless Snake Charming Kit page. 'Key-Note' For more in-depth information on this object, see the Key-Note page. 'Liebefunkenmann SS-10' For more information on this object, see the Liebefunkenmann SS-10 page. 'Liebefunkenmann SS-30' For more information on this object, see the Liebefunkenmann SS-30 page. 'Limelight Mic Stand' For more information on this object, see the Limelight Mic Stand page. 'Moore & Woode Grand Piano' For more information on this object, see the Moore & Woode Grand Piano page. 'Neukum Red' For more information on this object, see the Neukum Red page. Note: The same music skill levels can be found on the Neukum Classic. 'PluckMeister Ltd Edition' For more information on this object, see the PluckMeister Ltd Edition page. 'RekTek Karaoke Machine' For more information on this object, see the RekTek Karaoke Machine page. 'SimPhonic DJ Master Deck' For more information on this object, see the SimPhonic DJ Master Deck page. SimCash Skill Items Music kill items that can only be purchased with SimCash. 'Chimeway Princess' For more information on this object, see the Chimeway Princess page. Note: The same music skill levels can be found on the non-SimCash item, the Chimeway Emperor. 'Old Faithful' For more information on this object, see the Old Faithful page. 'Smoothie's Saxaphone' For more information on this object, see the Smoothie's Saxaphone page. Special / Limited Time Skill Items Music skill items that are given as rewards for completing quests or promotions, or that are no longer available to purchase. 'Golden Harp' For more information on this object, see the Golden Harp page. 'GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand' This item is rewarded after completing the last promotion of the Karaoke Singer Level. For more information on this object, see the GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand page. 'Leopold's Lute' This item is awarded after completing the limited time quest, LEOPOLD'S LUTE. For more information on this object, see the Leopold's Lute page. 'Neukum Classic' For more information on this object, see the Neukum Classic page. Note: The same music skill levels can be found on the Neukum Red. 'Simphonic Electric Guitar' For more information on this object, see the Simphonic Electric Guitar page. 'SimPhonic Keytar' For more information on this object, see the SimPhonic Keytar page. Music Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or Shop items are unlocked. Category:Skills Category:Music